


Fake Boyfriends...maybe

by Leviisthesexiestheichou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviisthesexiestheichou/pseuds/Leviisthesexiestheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock convinces John to play pretend (boyfriends) while on a case to find the murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boyfriends...maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Although it isn't said explicitly in the summary Sherlock and John will have some sort of ending, one I will not spoil. Also there is a slight spoiler for those who have not seen season 3, there is a character that you may not have been introduced to. Just a heads up about that. Also it is a slight spoiler for those who haven't seen the last episode of season 2 as well.

It had been three months. Three solid months since that tragic event. Mary had once again betrayed John's trust for the second time. She knew how difficult it was to obtain John's trust and yet she still abused the privilege. And now it had been three months since Mary and John divorced. It has been three months since John has officially moved back to 221B Baker Street, since he couldn't afford a house by himself. Even Sherlock didn't know the real reason why John and Mary divorced. But he was too happy to have his friend back to really care or bother to ask. Their conversation was quite brief about the matter. John had met with Sherlock for coffee when he blatantly said "Mary and I are getting divorced. Can I move back in with you?" and that was how he was back. How the duo was back.

 

One evening John was sitting in his chair while on his laptop reading comments from his blog when suddenly Sherlock burst into the room, surprisingly not making John jump as he was used to this.

 

“We have one!” Sherlock shouted excitedly. John looked over at his friend extremely confused.

“We have one what?” he asked curiously hating to be out of the loop. 

“Another case John, keep up!” Sherlock walked into the kitchen and began searching for things. He started to grab objects John was not familiar with. John shut his laptop and placed it aside. He watched Sherlock eagerly look for things. They hadn’t had a case in two months so he understood Sherlock’s excitement. 

John started to stare at Sherlock quizzically now, still not even aware what the case was about. “What’s this case even about?” he asked out loud. Sherlock was too busy trying to prepare himself for the case and didn’t respond to John. This only irritated John. “Sherlock I asked you a question” he said with slight ire in his voice. Sherlock looked over at him.

“Oh you did? I didn’t notice” he shrugged it off and finished preparing himself.

“Since when have you needed all this stuff?” John asked. Sherlock had never really brought much with him to any investigation before. What was so different now? 

Still refusing to answer any of John’s questions Sherlock said “Get up John, we need to move quickly!” John hurried himself up and began to follow Sherlock out of their flat. Sherlock got the attention of a taxi and piled inside, John following. 

“Where are we going Sherlock?” John had asked a fourth question now still not receiving answers. Sherlock told the taxi driver the address, one that was unfamiliar to John. He sighed hoping it wasn’t some place too crazy. He didn’t even bring his gun.  
They waited in the backseat in silence and finally arrived at their destination…a school?! John walked out. Sherlock paid and then followed John out.

“Sherlock what the hell are we doing here?! This is a school! There aren’t any murders at a school Sherlock!” John was pissed. He had been wasting time only to find out he was supposed to be investigating a school. That seemed ridiculous.

“Think again John” Sherlock strode away from him and began to walk to the front of the school leaving John dumbfounded. John ran up to Sherlock. Sherlock looked down at John seriously.

“John, I am going to ask this of you merely for professional purposes and for the investigation. I promise you there are no ulterior motives when I ask this of you” Sherlock started to say. That started to worry John. What was Sherlock blabbering on about? 

“What is it?” 

Sherlock inhaled deeply. “I need you…to pretend to be my…boyfriend” he said with a red face. John frowned. 

“Are you kidding me Sherlock? Because if this is some kind of joke it isn’t very funny!” John began to shout. He didn’t want to be made of as some kind of fool. He knew things were weird from the very beginning about this.

“No, keep it down John” Sherlock scolded him. John sighed and looked up at Sherlock irritated but complied. Sherlock continued. “If I tell you now I have a feeling you will overdo things…just go along with it for now and it will all make sense in the end” Sherlock stated. John really didn’t want to be Sherlock’s boyfriend, for real or for pretend. But he knew to trust Sherlock. He knew Sherlock didn’t have any interest in him and he needed to do this for the case even if the reason was not clarified. 

“Fine. But you tell this to no one!” John warned. Sherlock nodded.

“Now that we have that out of the way” Sherlock lightly took John’s hand, holding it and ringing the button for the school. John blushed at the sudden gesture and waited patiently to be let into the school. The door unlocked and Sherlock opened the door for the two of them. John looked around seeing numerous religious statues, feeling out of place and self conscious of holding Sherlock’s hand.

“Sherlock…is this a catholic school?” he asked. He knew he was going to be judged if he was caught holding hands with another man at a catholic school!

“Yes, why John?” Sherlock said looking around the school while taking metal notes. John frowned.  
“Don’t you think we will be frowned upon from faculty for being...boyfriends” he put quotes on the word ‘boyfriends’. Sherlock shook his head.

“I already told them about us. They aren’t going to refuse the best detective just because his partner is his boyfriend” Sherlock said almost as if it was obvious. John decided to just take Sherlock’s word for it and looked around. A giant Mary statue was in the middle of the hallway and portraits of saints were hung up on the walls. John felt he was committing a sin, but then remembered he wasn’t really Sherlock’s boyfriend. He was “undercover” one could say. 

A skinny old woman walked down the hallway wearing a long dark blue dress. She smiled at the couple and opened her arms. 

“Sherlock” she said in a friendly voice while hugging him. “I’m glad to have you back, although we seem to be in an unfortunate situation” she said sadly. John wondered who the lady was and why she seemed to be so familiar with Sherlock. Sherlock smiled at her.

“Yes the situation is quite unfortunate” he looked over at John. “Eliza this is my partner John, John this is an old friend of mine” Sherlock introduced. John smiled at her and shook her hand.

“Oh he is a handsome fellow! You got lucky with this one Sherlock” Eliza beamed. John blushed slightly wondering what she meant by ‘this one’, almost as if to imply there have been others in the past. Eliza began to show them around the school, letting Sherlock take in any information needed. 

\---

“Well that’s the school. Feel free to look around all you’d like” Eliza said concluding her tour. They all said their goodbyes and Eliza walked away.

“Let’s go back to the theatre room” Sherlock suggested. John was about to ask what for when Sherlock jerked him to their destination anyway. John tightened his grip in Sherlock’s hand. Sherlock opened the door to the room, interrupting a class. The teacher looked at them confused.

“May I help you?” the man asked them. John looked up at Sherlock waiting for his response.

“We are here for the investigation, I thought we would just observe your class. You wouldn’t mind that I assume” Sherlock said. The man shook his head, still slightly questioning. Sherlock resumed and sat in the back row, having John unwillingly follow.

“Today’s topic is love…loss. We are going to improvise today, with these concepts” the man began to say. He looked at Sherlock and John with a sudden idea in mind. John began to squirm in his seat. “You two are a couple yes?” he asked the two.  
“That is correct” Sherlock confirmed.

“Then you two must have had your downs in your relationship. I can tell by the way you look at each other that you’ve been through quite a lot. Would you please come up to the class and perform the first scene?” the teacher requested.

“I think you should leave that up to the children” Sherlock began to say before being cut off.

“This would be a learning experience for them! I have always wanted a same sex relationship and I believe you two could show the class how easy it is to perform it” Sherlock couldn’t argue with that. He stood up and walked to the stage. John almost protested but instead followed. They stood up there awkwardly looking at everyone in the class.

“Okay wonderful! What are your names?” he asked.

“My name is Sherlock” 

“John”

“Okay, now Sherlock and John, you two are in pain. John you have…you have been away for three years and have come back…Sherlock is hurting from your disappearance…and you two are just meeting again for the first time in those three years…Sherlock I want you to start off with the line “Why are you here?” and then you two will continue the story as you go along” the teacher said. They both begin to look at each other glassy eyed.

“Why are…why are you here?” Sherlock asked, choking on the sentence. John shrugged.

“I want to be here” he simply stated.

“Yes…but why? You left me three years ago and suddenly you want to just barge back into my life” Sherlock said accusingly.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line!” John started to get into the skit, more so than he thought he would. He sighed and took a deep breath.  
“I’m sorry…let me…I miss you” John said.

“You miss me or you miss her? Did she leave you already?” Sherlock asked. John noticed they were five feet apart. He took a small step towards Sherlock.

“No. No I’m not here because of her. I’m here for you”

“But she did leave you…Violet” Sherlock said making up a random name.

“Yes…she left me” John said in defeat. The kids seemed to be intrigued by the intenseness.

“And now you’re here…begging for me? You left me you know. You left and got married, and didn’t keep in contact with me for three years!” Sherlock said building up anger and suspense.

“Well I couldn’t just stay here! I couldn’t just stay with you my whole life! What would that fulfill? When I stayed here with you I was going through woman after woman…I needed to settle down…have a family…have someone I could wake up to every morning. You never gave me that” John said beginning to tear up.

‘Then I ask again, why are you back? If I caused you that much misery why are you back here?! Is it so you at least have some company of some sort, until you run off and leave me again for something better? Is that it?! Or are you genuinely missing me and plan to stay here? Because it sounds like you plan to stay here temporarily” Sherlock said giving John not an expression of anger or sadness, but an expression of pain. The room was completely silent by this point. Everyone was paying attention. Every word was being soaked in. John stayed quiet. Sherlock spoke again.  
“You left me. You thought you could just leave me without a care in the world but you never once gave into consideration how I felt! It hurt me you know. I thought you had saved me. But then…you left me the way you found me, broken, alone, lifeless, lost. And now here you are, not trying to save me but here for your own selfish reasons…you want me to mend your wounds, but you have no intention of mending mine” Sherlock said, having a tear slide down his cheek. You could hear the internal gasp everyone had inside. 

“I-I…I’m sorry…I want to stay with you forever I do…but I have needs…desires” John began to say.

“Let me-“ Sherlock took a step closer to him. “Let me fulfill those needs. If you need someone to hold you I will hold you. If you need someone to love then love me. If you need someone to kiss…kiss me” Sherlock said. John looked up at him, almost fully convinced it wasn’t an act. This was how Sherlock really felt. But then he remembered this was Sherlock. Sherlock never had feelings for anyone before…he thought. 

“Kiss me” Sherlock demanded, sucking John out of his thoughts and back into reality. John gulped and was about to back away when Sherlock bent down and planted a small but deep kiss onto John’s lips. It last only five seconds, but felt longer.

“Scene! That was brilliant Sherlock! It was almost as if this was real” the teacher smiled. 

“Yeah, but he’s just a faggot!” a boy yelled out making some of his friends laugh. Sherlock’s brows furrowed and he leapt offstage and closer to the boy.

“Would you like to say that again?” he asked in a warning tone. John was still in shock. He was having an internal struggle. He thought he never liked Sherlock like that. But that kiss…that kiss made him think. He tried to deny the feelings but they came back stronger. ‘Oh Sherlock, what have you done?’ John thought. John slowly walked offstage, ignoring the argument between the student and Sherlock. 

“Come on John, I think we should see the actual crime scene now” he said angrily while grabbing John’s hand. John was confused as to why they didn’t see the crime scene first, but he didn’t want to question Sherlock now, especially while he was still pissy.

They walked down the narrow hallway until Sherlock opened the door to a room filled with printers.

“If there’s an investigation going on why didn’t they just close the school?” John asked.

“Eliza doesn’t want this getting into the press. It would look bad on the school. So only the teachers know about it” Sherlock answered him. John nodded his head and took around. 

“Careful John, don’t step on the bloody thing!” Sherlock scolded him. John stopped his foot in the air and looked down to see a man with a cross in his chest. He backed away.

“Vampire?” John asked. Sherlock scoffed at him.

“No. Obviously it’s a hate crime” Sherlock stated. John frowned.

“A hate crime? I-I’m sorry am I missing something here?” he asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“The man is wearing a rainbow bowtie, obviously he’s gay. The cross is to kill him, thinking he is a spawn of Satan since he is gay. Crosses are used to kill demonic things, used for mythological creatures such as vampires and also to keep demons away. The angle the cross is facing is tilted downwards, meaning the person who stabbed him is smaller than him, also meaning the hate crime was committed by a student.” Sherlock blurted. John stood there quite surprised.

“Do you know who the killer is?” John asked.

“I have a small inkling. But I have a plan on how to catch them anyway” Sherlock said. 

“Oh? And what’s that?” John asked. 

 

Sherlock told John his plan. It was risky, but Sherlock Holmes is a risky person.

During the school’s lunch, John lurked around looking at all of the students. He then walked out of the cafeteria and into the printing room, where they had removed the body. He began to pretend to print out papers. 

“Stop right there unless you want your hand blown off” Sherlock said, coming out from his hiding spot and pointing his gun out. John turned around to see the culprit had scissors in his hand ready to stab him. The kid froze. He was small, but seemed to be at least thirteen. “John, come here” Sherlock commanded. Without a second thought John rushed over to Sherlock for safety.

“Yes…so it was you” Sherlock said to the boy. John recognized the bloke. He was the quiet one in the classroom, didn’t say anything at all. But John never suspected him.

“W-what do you mean?” the kid asked him.

“You killed your teacher” Sherlock said.

“N-no I didn’t. What teacher?” he started to sway a little and looked to the right. Sherlock still had his gun aimed at him.

“Oh don’t play dumb with me. You killed your teacher. You were struggling internally because you are gay. But you wanted to kill your teacher hoping that “God” would forgive you for being gay if you did him a favor. You also were hoping “God” could take away your homosexuality. You wanted to prove to yourself that you aren’t that gay because you killed one of your own kind. And if someone were to suspect you of killing your teacher you could say you are gay, knowing they wouldn’t suspect a gay person of committing a homophobic crime. No you knew the police would suspect a more openly homophobic student. But I am not the police. And I can see right through your act” Sherlock said. The boy started to cry, hard.

“It’s not my fault I’m gay! You have no idea how hard it is. When everyone is telling you you’re going to hell for something you can’t control! You would never understand!” he cried out. The police came inside the room and took the kid away.

“You called the police on him?” John asked Sherlock.

“Of course I did. He’s just like any other criminal.” Sherlock said. John sighed. He shyly held Sherlock’s hand.

“I know now...why you had us pretend we are a couple. It was to catch that kid” he said.

“Yes…I already planned everything before I came to the school. In all honesty the case was easy for me. I just thought about helping the LGBT out a bit” Sherlock said, seeming unfazed by John’s hand. John looked down and took his hand away.

“Right…so I guess this is over too” he said pointing to the two of them. Sherlock frowned.

“I thought you’d be relieved. You can be your happy straight self again” Sherlock said. John shook his head.

“C-can we talk about this at home?” he requested. Sherlock noticed John was becoming very serious and decided it was better to continue the conversation there.

 

They walked inside their flat. Sherlock started to take his coat off.

“So what was it you wanted to discuss?” he asked. He set his coat on the hanger and turned around, only to have him be pulled down into a giant snog. Yes, John Watson kissed Sherlock Holmes. John pulled away softly. 

“I-I just wanted to say…gosh this is hard for me..um..I’m- I’m bisexual” John admitted. Sherlock just stared at him.

“I know” he simply said. John pushed him away angrily.

“God do you have to be right about everything Sherlock! For once could you just not think about showing off and be concerned with how I feel!” he shouted. He knew he shouldn’t be upset. But Sherlock was the first person John felt comfortable coming out to and Sherlock was being his usual obnoxious self.

Sherlock took John’s hand and stroked it with his thumb gently. “I’m sorry…that was insensitive of me…I’m glad John, that you came out to me” he smiled softly at him. John looked away, embarrassed and hurt. Sherlock leaned down and gently kissed him.

“If it makes you feel any better…I’m gay” Sherlock said. John looked up at him.  
“And…all those things I said back there…about how if you need someone I’m there…well…I meant it” he said. John pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you” was all John managed to say. 

And that is the story of how John Watson and Sherlock Holmes stayed together in love for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Johnlock fan fiction so I hope I did well!


End file.
